Hooked like a Wide-Mouthed Bass
by DarkHeart89
Summary: It was really nice to be given the honor to go out with a girl like her from time to time - she overshot all of the girls in skirts by a /mile/. He /was/ really hooked like a wide-mouthed bass - and he didn't think that hook would unlatch any time soon. / Jikki, set after "The One With The Text Message".


Hooked like a Wide-Mouthed Bass

Summary: It was really nice to be given the honor to go out with a girl like her from time to time - she overshot all of the girls in skirts by a /mile/. He /was/ really hooked like a wide-mouthed bass - and he didn't think that hook would unlatch any time soon.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jikki [Jonesy and Nikki]

AN: It's been FOREVER since I've written for the 6teen fandom. A year, maybe? Two years? I would look, but that would require me actually making the effort to. Anyway, I usually hang around the Victorious and Big Time Rush fandoms, even twice in The Vampire Diaries fandom twice since 6teen. But lately, my main ship for Victorious and Big Time Rush have let me down and just tend to make me sad, so I've been drowning in Jikki ever since.

I've vegged out completely on The Jupiter Queen's stories, because GENIUS. And it was a good way to get my mojo rolling again. I watch 6-7 6teen episodes a day with my brother, so I've definitely refreshed my mind. Not to mention I've re-watched this series 3-4 times over, so I'm even better with experience.

Good news if you recognize me, because I wrote four Jikki 6teen one-shots before and they got a decent amount of responses, surprisingly, so if you wanted more, I'm FINALLY paying up. You're welcome.

Forewarning: It takes place DIRECTLY after the final scene of "The One With The Text Message". And there may be a second chapter if this gets enough response AND if I feel like it. I was thinking of doing the dance chapter.

So here we go. Brushing the dust off, to unveil THIS one.

[OoOoOoO]

The violet-haired girl stared at her parents in disbelief, just as she got done shouting at Jude for his obvious mistake. This was almost worse than the disco clothing they'd been wearing - actually, it was /definitely/ worse. She hadn't seen this much of her mother's stomach since they'd went to Cancun and that had been scary enough.

Not to mention her father wearing a hat backwards on top of his mop haircut? This was like something out of a bad movie! She couldn't believe she'd wasted her money on the Giganto-sized popcorn, now!

"Jude told us it was the 'cool new threads' of today!" Her father chimed in proudly, but it was a short-lived. Immediately, Nikki's mother had to question why her daughter was even out today; she'd told her that she'd be at the library.

"Why are you watching a movie here?! You're supposed to be studying at the library like you told me this morning!" Her mother insisted, absolutely furious.

Nikki's jaw stammered, at a loss for words. She'd been avoiding her parents all day because she /was/ out of excuses - not like any of them had ever truly worked on her parents. Her parents had high expectations - always had, and because of that, they'd expected her to be devoid of a social life. And that wasn't preferable for ANY sixteen year old.

At this point, Jonesy had been observing the whole thing with his thermos of soup, clutching onto it with one of his hands, looking back and forth between Nikki and her parents, gnawing his bottom lip in a nervous panic. If Nikki got grounded by her parents for this, she wouldn't be able to go to the dance with him tonight! Hell, he hadn't even had the chance to formerly ask her! She'd spent all day hiding from her parents and he'd spent all day /actually/ trying to do his job and sell some soup!

He couldn't miss out on this opportunity - especially when she'd barely allowed him to take her out a few days back after the whole crazy Lydia, fake girlfriend kissing thing! As if he would want to lose the chance to score major points with her on and off the dance floor. He tried for anything he could get these days. Nikki wasn't /easy/.

Suddenly, without a thought, he stood up and cleared his throat to garner her parent's attention, sheepishly smiling. But the panicked expression didn't recede for long. Frankly, Jonesy was just as much at a loss for words as Nikki was [if not more], no matter how good he was usually at bullshitting himself out of problems. "Today's a PD day!" He insisted, as if either of her parents would have ever heard of the expression before.

"P - D - Day?" Her father asked slowly, confused. Her mother and him exchanged a look, before pointing their suspicion at Nikki.

Jonesy rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing off to the side. "Uh.. Well, a party day! All teens are obligated to have them! We can't study /all/ of the time." He spoke up with irony, considering he /never/ studied - but still managed halfway decent grades. He wasn't like Nikki, who was literally smart regarding /everything/. "If we did, our heads would explode!" He insisted with wild arm gestures.

Behind his back, he could hear plenty of murmurs about how they should be quiet, considering they were making a hefty amount of ruckus in the middle of a movie. But he continued relentlessly - otherwise Nikki's parents would /never/ be convinced.

Nikki's mother crossed her arms, unimpressed and unconvinced with Jonesy's clarifying. "Well, we want our daughter to maintain a straight A report card! And any 'party days' will certainly cut into the chances of that happening!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jonesy asked in disbelief. "Nikki has to be one of the /smartest/ people I know! She wouldn't really have to study if she didn't want to! Heck, give her a few party days a week and she'd still come home making you proud!" He protested, really selling it to them. It's not like he was actually bullshitting them, he was only telling them the truth in a genuine way. Nikki was /smart/, rocket scientist, one-in-a-lifetime kind of smart. She deserved a break.

They sent him a glare for his last statement, where once again the charming sheepish grin returned. "Well, maybe not a /few/, but one or two!" He re-worded with an uneasy chuckle, even if that was basically classed as a few. "Regardless, she would STILL be able to do all she does! You really don't have to worry about that, Mr. and Mrs. Wong."

Nikki had long shut up to let Jonesy do the talking and stared at him in pure disbelief, her jaw slack. She was practically /drowning/ in awe, she couldn't believe that Jonesy could make up all of this on the spot. At this moment, she couldn't possibly imagine why he had gotten fired so many times, at least regarding selling things.

And what baffled her even more was that he sounded so - so /sincere/. She was used to the Jonesy bullshitting mojo, the pseudo honesty, but all that was spewing from him came /directly/ from his heart and anyone listening could hear that.

Mr. and Mrs. Wong exchanged yet another look, slow smiles coming to cross their faces. Neither of them could deny that he was wrong. Nikki always worked her butt off and brought home good grades, as well as managing a successful job and having an amazing group of friends.

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Wong ceded, but the smile only last a few seconds. "But you still lied to us, Nikki!"

"You didn't give me a choice!" Nikki broke in, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"You know how we feel about lying." Her father reminded her, giving her that hard fatherly look that made her cringe inwardly. As vocal as her mother was, her father was just as stern on the inside, he just rarely wore it externally unless her mother required back up.

Slowly all of Jonesy's work was unraveling and he had to fix it fast. He racked his mind for some kind of solution. 'What could possibly get these guys to lay off of her for the night?!' He thought, bringing his hand up to scratch his chin.

"We're afraid we're going to have to gro - " And then an idea splashed over Jonesy's like a cold bucket of water. He had it!

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Wong, before you do anything crazy, I have to warn you that Nikki's really REALLY busy tonight!" Jonesy insisted, looking between the both of them seriously.

Now all three of the Wong's were staring at him in disbelief.

"She is?"

"I am?"

"Heck yeah!" He insisted, glancing at Nikki out of the corner of his eye in a way that said 'let /me/ do the talking'. "She was - going to do me the honor of accompanying me to the Homecoming dance, tonight at seven." He told them - both her parents /and/ Nikki.

He spared only a quick glance at Nikki to eye her reaction and she was absolutely incredulous once more. She'd /never/ agreed to go, even if she'd been assuming in the back of her mind that he'd eventually ask, even if he never had throughout the entire day. But he had to keep going.

"Look, your daughter is /really/ amazing - /really/ amazing and it'd be amazing if you could let her go. I could barely get her to say yes, because she's /very/ very out of my league." He embellished a little, even if admittedly, it wasn't too far from the truth. This was Nikki Wong, his friend since Kindergarten, best friend for years and years, 4.0 student for as long as he'd known her, and the girl he'd sincerely had a crush on since he was fourteen.

And he was just an arrogant, unemployed Varsity Hockey player, who really /did/ hit on anything in a skirt. And Nikki had more of a taste for cargo pants, piercings, and white tank tops that she'd torn the neckline for herself.

"But she gave me a chance anyway, despite whatever her mind was /actually/ telling her to do and I wouldn't want to miss this chance for anything in the world!" Jonesy finished, certainly winning over a majority of the Gigantoplex's customer cartel, as most of them aw'ed and/or clapped regarding Jonesy's speech.

Nikki was among one of the ones that remained silent, because she just - /really/ didn't know what to say. She had never in a million years expected Jonesy to go this far with convincing her parents - never in a million years had she expected Jonesy, of all people, to defend her case so sweetly - and so sincerely.

Nikki's mother clasped her hands together, absolutely touched by this whole display. "Of course you can attend the dance with him, Nikki!" As a woman who most likely went home and vegged out on romantic comedies, this fulfilled her heart's desire for it.

Even his father was touched, the corners of his lips upturned, expression only half-heartedly slanted with that fatherly protection. "But be home by midnight." Which was a definite break in her usual strict ten o'clock curfew. "And /no more/ party days for the week after this." There was still that lingering rigid family tactic behind it, but even so, it was still some progress for her freedom.

The violet-haired girl leant forward and gave both of her parents a quick hug. "Thanks mom, thanks dad." Sharing a smile with her parents before they released each other, and the two /very/ stylish adults carried on sifting through the aisle for two free seats, even if they'd missed the beginning of the movie with this fiasco.

Jonesy smiled at the scene, mentally fist-pumping for his bullshitting going one hundred percent according to plan. He reclaimed his own seat, Nikki following shortly after her parents departed, and not long after silent claimed /them/.

Nikki was still in a state of paralysis from the whole thing, the cogs in her mind struggling to process what Jonesy had said. For the longest time they'd exchanged flirt and hurt, having this seemingly unbreakable chemistry as friends - with the possibility of something more. But she hadn't expected the feelings to be so deep, so.. strong.

She couldn't say she didn't feel anything herself. She had for a while, actually..

Nonetheless, instead of calling him out directly on his feelings, she opted for that snark. "So that model never got back to you?" She whispered, turning her head to smirk at him.

Jonesy's own mind was whirling, but he turned his head to share the smirk. "Guess I got stuck with you after all, huh?"

"That /is/ if I say yes." His face flared up in panic. "I could always just have a relaxing night with the girls - I sincerely doubt that Jen'll want to go the dance feeling like she did and Caitlin wouldn't leave her side if you dangled a free bag of Albatross and Finch merchandise in front of her face. I'd definitely have my evening secured." She explained, absently looking off to the side as if she was /actually/ considering the idea.

The blue-haired boy turned instantly and clutching onto the arm of her seat. "Seriously?! Nikki, come /on/!" This wasn't even funny, he thought she was actually considering not going with him after all this work.

She turned her head and started snickering. "Nah, I'm just kidding. You make it /so/ easy." She was answered by an aloof puff of air, clearly annoyed.

But now it was her turn for sincerity, raising her hand to drop it down and rest it on one of his clutching her seat, a smile blooming. "Thank you, Jonesy, /really/. You didn't need to say all of that."

Jonesy returned the smile fairly easy, the curve of his lips naturally coming to his face as soon as he saw hers. "You're right, I didn't." Her smile faltered slightly. "But I meant it." And the smile was bright as ever.

It was really nice to be given the honor to go out with a girl like her from time to time - she overshot all of the girls in skirts by a /mile/. He /was/ really hooked like a wide-mouthed bass - and he didn't think that hook would unlatch any time soon.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I thought it was decent for my first shot in a few years.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!


End file.
